


Hide

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), DND Lance, Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Exhibitionism, Invisibility cloak sex, M/M, Princess Keith, Public Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), Wolf Lance (Voltron), getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: The invisibility cloak. Keith cursed internally.“Lance, what are you –“A finger was over his lips, hushing him.“Shh…” Lance was whispering.The tone of his voice made Keith shiver instead of scowling like he’d planned.“What are you doing?”, he mumbled defiantly against the finger. Lance let his hand slide down to rest on his chest, pushing him into the wall.“I wanna make it up to you,” he answered in a murmur, “Wanna fuck you, right here, right now.”





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

“I still don’t get why I have to wear this.”

Grumbling, Keith yanked the hem of his skirts up high and stomped around a puddle without a shred of dignity.

 “Like I said, you’re playing the princess,” Lance said patiently as he jumped across, landing lightly on his feet, “The dress is part of the character.”

“But it doesn’t make sense – if I’d had clothes I could move in, and maybe a dagger, I could’ve defeated the dragon by  _myself_ –“

Lance cut him off with a sigh, tail waving apologetically.

“Keith. Baby. Are you still mad about that?”

He only gave a glower in response.

“…Anyhow, it suits you,” Lance mumbled as he went on ahead. Keith’s frown fell into a flustered face of surprise.

The satiny fabric did feel nice, he guessed. And the hot pink looked bold against his pale skin and long, black braid. 

When he thought back to his “rescue”, Lance’s eyes had definitely trailed down the golden buttons, and seen the way the fabric stretched across the hard planes of his chest and the slight curve of his hips. Keith had been too busy ranting about gender roles to really feel good about it right then – but it was nice to know.

 ***

He hurried after Lance, and they entered the inn where they were supposed to meet the others. Keith recognized the cloaked figures in the corner, the familiar broadness of Shiro and the bulky armor of Pidge, Hunk’s squared silhouette and Allura’s silvery ponytail. Lance stopped at the sight of them, making Keith stumble into his back.

“What, now?”, he grumbled.

 “Looks like they’re not expecting us yet.”

“Whatever, let’s just –“

“Hold on.”

Lance turned around slowly, grin widening.

Oh no.

Keith recognized that flash of mischief in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Lance was slowly closing in on him, chasing him like prey until he felt the wooden wall against his back. Keith froze at that, hesitating just long enough for Lance to reach into his belt pouch and swirl a light fabric around him, which settled over them both. Through it, the inn seemed distorted, hidden by a layer of magic.

The invisibility cloak. Keith cursed internally.

“Lance, what are you –“

A finger was over his lips, hushing him.

“ _Shh_ …” Lance was whispering.

The tone of his voice made Keith shiver instead of scowling like he’d planned.

“What are you doing?”, he mumbled defiantly against the finger. Lance let his hand slide down to rest on his chest, pushing him into the wall.

“I wanna make it up to you,” he answered in a murmur, “Wanna fuck you, _right here_ , right now.”

Oh… Something in those words tugged his heart into his stomach and made him swallow heavily. He had to simply breathe for a few seconds to gather himself.

“Lance.”

Glancing pointedly at the others, Keith tried to convey how this was a very bad idea. But Lance only grinned, flashing adorable kitten fangs, before he leant in to grab his long braid and yank his head back. It pulled a sharp gasp from him.

_Dammit_ , Lance knew his knees went weak when his hair was pulled.

He felt any resistance seep out of him embarrassingly quickly as Lance pressed into him, mouthing at his neck with enthusiasm. He settled for grumbling half-heartedly.

“Do we even - ah -  _have_ dicks in these designs?”

“You tell me,” Lance said and raised his eyebrows.

“Does it feel like you do?”

He hiked up Keith’s skirts, sliding layers of cool satin over his legs before a thigh slipped between them to press something warm and throbbing against his core. Keith’s breath hitched at the pressure, but the skirts kept falling and getting in the way. Grunting with frustration, Lance lifted him higher, until he had him pinned to the wall beneath the invisibility cloak, legs wrapped around his hips. He begun grinding up with dirty determination, sliding his clothed cock against his slip of silk underwear. Keith threw his head back. 

“Yes – !  _hah_ …”

Meeting the roll of his hips, he dug his teeth into his lip to keep the moans down.

“Come on…”

The other seemed occupied with groaning breathily down his neck. Keith tugged at his hair.

“We’ve gotta  _hurry_ , Lance …”

“As you wish, Princess – ow!”

Letting go of the furry ear he’d pinched between his teeth, Keith wiped his mouth and scowled.

 “You don’t like that one, huh? Could’ve just said so”, Lance whined grumpily as he pulled back, ears now flat against his head. Though his cheeks were flushed red, so he probably hadn’t minded too much.

“You’re wasting time,  _kitten_.”

Oh, that made Lance’s eyes flash. A deep rumble, like a cross between a purr and a growl, rose in his throat as he leant in again. Keith jerked in his grip at the feel of something cold and sharp between his legs – one of Lance’s claws, slicing through his underwear. And if there was still any doubt at this point – yes, they definitely had dicks, and everything else he usually had between his legs (although he was pretty sure Lance had upped his own size –  _of course_  he fucking had).

Lance worked him open quickly, a combination of the natural slick dripping off his cock, and the altered logic of virtual reality making the process short. In what felt like only a few, rushed, heat-filled moments, he was lining up and sinking into him, making Keith gasp and scratch at the walls behind him with the feeling. Lance covered his mouth in a quick kiss.

“Shush, my dear. They can hear you, remember?”

They both stiffened as a waiter walked by, feet just barely staying clear of the cloak where it draped across the floor. It dragged Keith’s attention back to the fact that they were very much in a public place, only shielded from view by a thin layer of fabric. It felt exhilarating – risky and hot and just what he needed. The rush of it was singing through his veins like a drug.

He tugged at Lance’s scarf to get him moving again, panting in frustration. Flashing a grin, Lance tangled one hand in the fabric of his bodice, tightened the other over Keith’s mouth, and begun fucking into him at a quick pace. The thrusts were shallow, but hard, hitting just right without making much sound. It had Keith mewling beneath the other’s hand, eyes almost rolling back at the delicious pressure.

He heaved for breath every time Lance lifted his hand and slowed down, letting him catch a short break before speeding up again. It was clumsy and hot, a sort of desperation making them both rushed in their movements.

A particularly good hit made Keith arch his back violently, his moan slipping past the fingers as his head hit the wall behind him. Slitting his eyes open, Keith glanced over Lance’s shoulder and yelped a muffled warning at the sight of Shiro getting up, frown on his face.

“Keith?”, he was saying, head turning around to locate the source of the sound.

Lance slowed, but kept moving, keeping watch over his shoulder as Shiro got closer. He was almost looking right at them at this point. It sent a prickling rush of fear-tinged excitement through Keith, and he made a garbled noise behind Lance’s hand, clenching around him.

“You’re  _so_ into this, aren’t you?”, Lance chuckled under his breath, “Would you even mind if we got caught?”

Keith tried to shake his head and nod at the same time, his face warming. With a glimmer in his eyes that was absolutely  _evil_ , Lance lifted a hand to tug at the cloak, shifting it slightly and rippling the world around them. Luckily, Shiro had moved on at this point.

“What would you do if I just tore this right off you?”, he murmured.

“If I let the whole inn see what a needy princess you are, spreading yourself wide open for me in a public space … Right in front of your friends, even. Would you like that?”

At his silent shudder, Lance let out a delighted laugh.

 “You would, wouldn’t you?”

Weaving clawed fingers through his hair, he leaned close, close, bottoming out inside of him and staying there.

“But you’re _just for me_.”

The words were whispered hotly into his ear, but held more emotion than taunt.  _Yes_ , Keith thought through the lust-dazed fog of his mind,  _just for you_. He could feel himself clenching around Lance, the familiar liquid burn gathering in his lower belly. 

Blinking wetly up at his boyfriend, he tried to convey his need, his desperation. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Lance took pity on him and pulled back, only to thrust back in again; hard enough to make his back scrape against the wooden wall. He repeated the motion once, twice – and it send him over the edge, finally. His screams were muffled beneath both of Lance’s hands as he shook through his orgasm.

***

When he opened his eyes again, Lance was shushing him gently. Keith realized the whimpers he heard were his own, and promptly shut his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose instead.

“You good?”

Lance’s voice was breathy. Keith nodded, catching his breath while the other pushed sweaty locks out of his eyes. As he came down from his high, he felt his cheeks redden at his position. His skirts were hiked up high around his waist, his pale legs splayed shamelessly to the sides. Drops of liquid was running slowly down his ass, his thighs begin to shake with the strain of holding himself up. He felt weak and deliciously worn out, the irritation from earlier melted away. Well, almost. He still wished he could’ve gotten a cool dagger.

Gently, Lance let him down, his legs trembling when they had to support his weight again.

“So…How was that? Do I get the kiss of the… uh, handsome warrior prince? Who can absolutely take care of himself?”

Keith smiled wryly, before sighing and pulling him down by his ears.

“Come get it, kitty.”

They kissed as needily as earlier, the adrenaline rush making them careless. It took several minutes before Keith pulled back to breathe, and realized that the invisibility cloak had slipped down around their shoulders, revealing their make out session to all who looked.

“Shit,” whispered Lance, before grabbing his prince and teleporting them away with a poof.

By the table, Shiro put his head in his hands and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> [My nsfw tumblr where there's a lot more of this](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)


End file.
